The prior art provides various types of toothpick dispensers and tablet dispensers having various features. None discloses or suggests applicant's claimed combinations.
The dispenser of the invention is typically rectilinear with short side walls to space two housing halves apart to define interior space.
Defined in the interior of one half of the dispenser are guide walls to guide toothpicks and tablets, the tablets typically being a mint, to respective outlets for use, and to dispense a tablet or toothpick singly, one at a time.
Objects of the invention include the provision of a sanitary, enclosed device which need not be touched by a user until the time of use, toothpicks and tablets being maintained in sanitary condition.
The dispenser is simplified, easy to utilize, durable in use and in transport, as in a pocket or purse.